Miraculous Infinite Loops
by FrostFlameWolf
Summary: Living life over and over is not much fun. Unfortunately our heroes now have to put up with the pain of living for millennia. Welcome To Infinite Loops: Miraculous edition.
1. Chapter 1

**Looping Mechanics**

 **The first person to start looping is the anchor, an anchor always has to be in the loop for there to be other loopers**

 **When a looper or anchor is active is called awake**

 **A fused loop is when one or more people from a loop go to another loop**

 **The administrator basically takes care of the loop and makes sure that everything runs more or less smoothly**

 **If the anchor dies then the whole loop crashes**

 **Any powers or abilities gained in other loops (and occasionally the home loop) can be used again**

 **In this particular case most (excluding Master Fu and Hawkmoth temporarily) who have a miraculous are anchors**

1.1

* * *

Marinette woke up to the sound of an alarm. She turned it off.

"Honey are you up?" Crap, she was going to be late for school. Where was Tikki to wake her up?

"Tikki?" The little bug like creature was nowhere to be seen. Her hands flew to her ears, the earrings were gone!

The girl shot out of bed and flew to the computer. Searching for references to Ladybug or Chat Noir she found none. And the date, the date was all wrong.

"Marinette?" Her mother peeked her head into the room, "Something wrong?"

"Fine mom!" The girl's words were rushed and mostly unbelievable.

"Sure honey, just make sure you are ready on time." Marinette let out the breath she was holding when her mom left.

First things first, what was going on? The last thing she remembered was walking into that room with the 'Grand Master' as Tikki had called him. Tikki missing was an issue too, where could she be? Could someone have taken her?

The whole morning was Dejavu, everything from the cereal to the macaroons that her father gave her. Now all she needed was that old man that had fallen in front of the bus. Suddenly, there he was, right in the middle of the road once again.

Marinette lunged for the man, pulling him out of harm's way. The macaroons spilled again though, oh well.

"Thank you my dear." Wait… was he-? She could hear the bell ring.

"I'm late!" Marinette picked up the partially empty box of treats and began to run toward the school. She could have sworn the man behind her said something as she dashed off.

Adrein's day was not going well. First he woke up to find that Plagg was no longer there, nor was his ring. Then he was told that he did not actually go to school or ever had.

On the upside he didn't have the stinky cheese smell.

So, taking all of those facts into account, he decided to try and make it to school.

This time he intended to not get caught. Maybe he was getting a redo to do everything right. As long as he got to see his lady all should be alright.

First day was a disaster. He was found once again, he did try to plead, he really did. That and the old man he helped up once again.

Second day not so much of a disaster. He got Plagg back (is that actually a good thing?) and was Chat Noir again. Perhaps he could see his lady again.

Chat Noir strutted down his staff, maybe Ladybug would drop in again, that would be nice.

"Kitty? Oh never mind you're not going to be any help." He spun around to see Ladybug leaning against the wall behind him.

"Whaaa? Weren't you supposed to fall down on me and we get tangled in your yo-yo?" His lady suddenly perked up.

"So you remember!" All of the akumas! Then the last one was Volpina and she tried to trick us into thinking she was a superhero!

"Yes?" Ladybug remembered too!

"Thank god Chatton, I was worried that I was just going crazy!" She hugged him and he wanted to jump for joy. His lady was hugging him!  
"Uh Chat?" A red spotted hand was waved in his face.

"Of course m' lady, you were saying." The spotted hero shook her head.

"Oh Chat."

1.2

* * *

The duo (Ladybug and Chat Noir for those who didn't guess) had gone through everything again. Of course that lead to them walking up again in their own beds after walking into a room and whatever Chat was doing. This time there was a slight difference.

"Tikki?" Marinette looked up at the small bug creature hovering above her. The one in question just shook her head.

"Marinette." The kwami looked confused, "why did we go back in time?"

"Again!" Sure once or twice was good but three times! Why her!

"Again?" Tikki echoed.

"Back to sleep, maybe it's just a dream."

"But Marinette! You have school!"

"Just sneak out as Chat Noir kid, who cares what you father will think."

"Plagg! I can't do that!" Adrien was having an argument with his kwami. He had gone through much the same thing as Marinette… except his kwami didn't really care much.

"Eh, fine. Just give me some cheese then kid." Adrien sighed and stuffed the protesting Plagg into his bag, promising some cheese later for the cat-like creature.

1.3

* * *

"I am your admin and you are looping!" Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a confused look. "Aw, you look so confused."

"Are you an akuma?" Chat had his head cocked to the side.

"Nope, I'm Kirsten and your loops admin!"

Ladybug leaned over to whisper in Cat's ear.

"Be ready to attack."

"You don't need to attack me! I just came to explain why you keep coming back to the same time." Another shared look of confusion. "You two sweethearts are looping, which means you go through a set period of time then come back and start it all over again."

"She's crazy."

"I can tell for myself Chat."

"I'll be watching lovebugs!" The woman promptly disappeared. Leaving a confused pair behind.

1.4

* * *

"Run!" Ladybug hollered to Chat as she ran away from the akuma army.

"When did Hawkmoth have this power!?"

"No idea but there is no way we can beat all of them."

"Stop!" They were both thrown at the feet of Lady Wifi, Stormy Weather, and Evillustrator.

"Crap."

1.5 _KwamiDayCare_

* * *

"ZzzzZzzzzZzz...Cheese….Camembert" and with that Marinette woke up so suddenly Plagg flew across the room.

"Plagg, but you're not, whe aren't you with, I NEED ANSWERS"

"Cheeeeeeeessseeee" Plagg said, still in slumber next to the giant tv in the room, TV! Where was her computer, her bed, Tiki, Adrian's pictures. This wasn't her room!

1.6

* * *

Marinette was not surprised by much, she had seen many strange things in her days. However she did not expect there to be a new Chat Noir and Ladybug. What surprised her more was that the Chat Noir was female and the Ladybug (Ladybeetle?) was male.

Of course she still had Tikki, just not the earrings. She assumed it was the same for the actual Chat Noir.

She did have a few theories for who they were, especially since there were two people who always seemed to vanish when the akuma showed up.

Adrien never knew he needed to have another Ladybug, or Chat Noir for that matter. Seriously though, watching their relationship was hysterical. Was that really what he was like with his lady? Of course Plagg taunted him about it but that's just Plagg.

He really wanted to be Chat Noir again.

1.7

* * *

"Kiddo wake up. Hey kid."

"Go away Plagg."

"But kid we have an issue."

"It's too early for that Plagg."

"Go look in the mirror kid."

Adrien dragged himself to the mirror. A blond haired girl looked back at him, he sure didn't scream like one.

* * *

1.1 - Hey look, Kitty cat and Buggy are looping

1.2 - Kwami's are looping too, now we can officially be worried

1.3 - They have an over eager admin

1.4 - Hawky gains new powers!

1.5 - Kwami swap I guess? Also life swap?

1.6 - We have a new Chat Noir and Ladybug, possibly a certain reporter and DJ…

1.7 - As Plagg laughs himself silly in the background

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **-All credit goes to the respective owners**

 **-Anyone who wants to write one can send me the draft and it will probably make it's way into the story (not through comments please)**

 **-To anyone who chose to read this I thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

2.1

* * *

Adrien (because we all know he needs more shenanigans) woke up in what was definitely not his own bed. The room he was in looked as if it were made of sand or clay. He looked around confused. He had been through a hundred or so loops by this point but something like this had never happened before.

"This definitely ain't normal kid." At least Plagg was there, good ol' Plagg.

"You said it." Adrien looked around, and wondered how he got there.

By now he had learned that this was certainly not Paris, heck it wasn't even Earth. That and, as explained by a princess, he was in a fused loop. That and he was now a jedi. Good thing he knew what star wars is.

Great, just great. At least no one cared that Plagg followed him everywhere in plain sight. He was not having fun in this loop anymore. He wanted his hand back (how had he still managed to lose it even knowing what would happen?), there were two death stars (there should not be two at once), and he was on a suicide mission. The only upside was that when it's all over he would get to keep a lightsaber (lousy compensation).

2.2

* * *

Her Chat was not awake in this loop, unfortunately. That and she got the firsthand knowledge of what a fused loop looked like.

"Tikki?" She whispered to the kwami hiding in her bag, "why is there someone sitting in Alya's seat, and where is Alya?" Tikki stayed silent.

Marinette slid into the seat next to the strange girl.

"What do you want?" The girl looked bored and annoyed.

"Uh hi, my name is Marinette."

"Artemis."

"So, I usually have a friend that sits here…" The gir-Artemis mumbled something about 'stupidity' and 'loops'.

"Wait… are you a looper or whatever it is called?" Artemis turned to look at her.

"Yes, I take it you are too, now if you excuse me I intend to get through this one as quickly as possible."

Artemis was the first one to get akumatized that round.

2.3

* * *

"Who are you?" There was finally a loop where both Ladybug and Cat Noir were awake. Curiously enough neither still knew who the other was. That was not who the question was directed at however.

"Does it really matter to you?" Chloe was going at Alya with vigor when Marinette walked in.

"Whats going on?" Chloe spun around to face her, "Who is she and what happened to Artemis?" Marinette pursed her lips.

Welcome to the loops Chloe, someone's life is about to become hell.

2.4

* * *

It was Adrien's turn to be awake… without Ladybug. To make things worse he had to put up with Chloe since she had started looping. Of course he couldn't let Chloe know that he was looping, or that he was Chat Noir.

Of course his troubles didn't end there, oh no. If they had then he wouldn't be the black cat of bad luck would he.

"Hi there kitty cat." Lila happened to be his partner. How or why she had gotten the Ladybug miraculous was beyond him. Adrien did like to think that Lila had stolen the earrings.

Worse and worse (black cat bad luck again) every time Chloe was involved (so about 90% of the time) Lila would bicker with the blond. Good thing he knew how to deal with the akumas (the force is a surprisingly helpful tool).

"Aw, what's wrong kitty?"

"Nothing Ladybug, lets just get to patrol." Adrien begged to the gods (or their admin if she actually did anything) for this loop to end quickly).

Good news everyone! Dieing can end a loop, thus not having to deal with an annoying Ladybug or Chloe. Adrien learned this after he got attacked by a particularly vicious akuma, he would make sure to remember which akuma for future reference.

2.5

* * *

"So." Chat and Ladybug were on patrol in a fairly normal loop.

"Yes Chatton?"

"Well, since we are both looping I think that we should maybe know who the other is, you know?"

"Oh kitty, I don't know."

"Please?"

"Chat!" Their conversation was cut short by a spaceship. Maybe this loop was not as normal as it seemed.

2.6

* * *

There was only one thing to say about that that particular loop. Chloe definitely didn't make a good Ladybug.

2.7

* * *

There were only so many things that Marinette could put up with. She had already put up with most of them. A loop where everyone had their akuma power all the time was more than too much.

She was thankful that most of them were fairly responsible. On occasion though… just no. However, when the non awake Chloe walked in and complained about her phone being fried, that was pretty funny. Especially when she knew who did it.

Even worse was the slight personality changes. Alya was more curious (was that even possible?), Nino had the shortest fuse when it came to adults, Rose had a habit of making everyone like her (not that they didn't in the first place), Julika would occasionally make herself the center of attention, Nathaniel was much less shy and more flirtatious, Ivan would get angry at a moment's notice (which was mostly directed at Kim), Alex who was somehow the exact same, Sabrina who wouldn't follow Chloe around, Chloe who was smarter (?!) and less annoying (?!), Kim who would go to weird lengths to stop anything love like, Mylene who preferred to make people afraid rather than be afraid, and Adrien who was just Adrien.

This loop couldn't end soon enough.

2.8

* * *

Nope, no ponies for Adrien, none. They may end up cataclysmed, they will definitely end up cataclysmed.

2.9

* * *

"Chloe we need to have a talk."

"EEEEEEE, Ladybug, in my house! We have to take a selfie."

"Chloe put down the phone."

"Fine, but only because you are Ladybug!"

"Ug, Chloe do you know that you are looping?"

"What? You mean where time constantly repeats itself?"

"Yes." Ladybug had come to try and explain what a loop is. Maybe inadvertently make Chloe better. It was worth a try if Marinette would have to put up with her for infinity.

"Since this goes on for a long time, possibly forever, I would like you to try and be nicer." There, she said it.

"But Ladybug! Everybody loves me." Chloe flipped her hair for emphasis.

"Just try, alright?" With that Marinette (Ladybug, they are interchangeable after all) jumped out of the window.

"Call me!"

* * *

2.1 - Adrien learns fused loops through Star Wars, you still have much to learn young padawan

2.2 - Mari gets to put up with a pissed Artemis, wonder what Wally did this time…

2.3 - Chloe gets introduced to the loops, our poor heroes

2.4 - If you read the good news part in the professor's voice you have earned a virtual cookie

2.5 - Chat wants to know who his lady is, aliens disagree with the course of action

2.6 - And I will leave the rest up to your imagination

2.7 - Akuma powers for everyone!

2.8 - Adrien does not like ponies, wonder what they did to him…

2.9 - Marinette tries to give Chloe redemption, Chloe can't hear through all of the concealer and hairspray


	3. Chapter 3

3.1

* * *

"Please?"

"Chat."

"Please?"

"Chat!"

"Please."

"Chat Noir!"

"Pretty please with a kitty on top?"

"CHAT!"

The two had been arguing about secret identities again, Ladybug was still not sure. Chat had been trying for a while now and even Tikki said that it would probably be ok. Ladybug was just not sure about it, mostly because of her. Ok, completely because of her.

"M' lady?"

"...Fine." Chat gave her the biggest smile he had. Internally he was screaming, high pitched, it probably could've shattered glass.

"On three then?" Chat nodded enthusiastically. "One." Ladybug was nervous as hell and Chat could barely contain himself. "Two." Almost, almost there. "Three." Both dropped the transformation.

"Marinette!" Apparently and exited Adrien looks almost identical to Chat.

"A-adrien?" Marinettes jaw dropped as she saw her crush standing in the place of her feline companion. The former of the two grabbed the later in a hug.

"I am so glad it is you!" Marinette couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness.

"One question." The two spun around to find Alya, who had most likely snuck up during the whole ordeal. "How did you two manage to make a love square with only two people?"

3.2

* * *

Fortunately the loop was much like the base one. That gave Marinette time to think about the previous loop. There were just too many things for her to come to terms with. She decided that, for her sake, she would try and put them into that loop.

1: Adrien is Chat Noir. She really should have seen that one coming, of course it had to be Adrien, for the holder of luck she was seriously unlucky.

2: Adrien likes her back. Marinette really was not sure how to react to that one. She wanted Adrien to like her but now she had his affection. Maybe the next time she saw him (awake since in the particular loop he wasn't).

3: Alya was now looping. Actually she had been for a while and hadn't told her.

4: Alya knew that she was Ladybug and Adrien was Chat Noir. That was the strangest one. How the heck did she figure it out? Marinette assumed that Alya had started looping during a fairly baseline loop. Marinette would have to ask at some point.

5: Chloe is also looping and Alya does not like Chloe at all. Things were bound to go badly at some point. It would be like walking on eggshells. Marinette couldn't wait.

3.3 _KwamiDayCare_

* * *

 _Who was this imposter and why the hell did he look like him?_ Adrien thought. Just then Marinette walked up.

"Adrien?" she asked.

"Uh Yeah, I can expla…." Adrien said and Marinette almost fainted.

"Am I seeing double or am I actually not dreaming" she said as she tried to take deep breaths.

"Hey look Adrien cloned himself" Alya said.

"Hi my name is Meliodas I am part of the seven deadly sins and I have no idea where I am."

3.4

* * *

Alya had seen a lot recently. First she had been put through loops and figured out what was happening on her own (damn fanficiton reading). Then she had found out that Marinette and Adrien were looping as well. Then they finally revealed themselves to each other.

Now she was stuck in a loop with three boys. One of them was the anchor apparently. She assumed it was a fused loop since there was nothing on Ladybug or Chat Noir.

Oh, and Chloe was here too. Darn brat had to ruin her life again. Heck Chloe was rich and spoiled in this place just like in paris.

Anyhow, she had replaced someone named Tory Brennan. Apparently (accessing the memories from this loops past since she could do that) 'her' mother had been killed in a car crash and she was sent to live with 'her' father.

The anchor was not much help, he had said that she would have to experience it like they had. Of course there was much that could have been said about Hiram Stolowitski. Alya actually thought that they could be great friends if he was not forcing her to go through the loop like it was supposed to be.

She hated Chloe

She hated Chloe

Solving that murder case was kind of fun

She hated Chloe

The viral powers were fun too, even if she clearly belonged to another pack

She hated Chloe

She had made up with Hi and they were actually decent friends

Did she mention that she hated Chloe?

Whittney was pretty bad too, even Mari would agree that pink was not her color

(She hated Chloe)

3.5

* * *

"Uh Marinette?" Said person rolled over to face their kwami.

"Five more minutes." Marinettes voice sounded deeper than usual. Must be 'cause she just woke up.

"Marinette you are going to want to get up."

"Not now tikki."

"But Marin-"

"Time to get up." Marinette shot out of bed. That was clearly a man's voice and it was always Marinettes mother who got Marinette up. Marinette shot to the mirror to see a boy looking back at Marinette.

"Oh shit."

"I told you."

3.5

* * *

"Marinette?"

"Tikki?"

"It happened again."

"Oh come on!"

3.6

* * *

Ladybug had chosen to stay out of this one. The replacement science teacher was, well, strange. He had this weird way of explaining things that usually involved lots of pacing. Lots and lots of pacing. In fact Marinette was almost positive that he could not physically sit still.

Of course that was until Alya showed up. For whatever reason she had been about a week late in this loop. The moment she heard the name she nearly flipped.

"Barry Allen!?" Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Are you serious!"

"Uh Alya?" Marinette tried to cut in but was unable, her friend was already on a roll.

"I mean come on, I always wanted to meet a real superhero, no offence, but I mean come on, the Flash, dang all I need now is Batman, all DC of course, Marvel is a completely different story, I wonder which universe, How fast can he actually go? Is Kid Flash with him? Oh my gosh he is our science teacher isn't he..."

Marinette tuned out her best friend. Clearly this was going to be one of the longer loops. At least someone was going to get something out of it.

* * *

3.1 - Identity reveal!

3.2 - Marinette needs to see a doctor, preferably a looping one (Not a loopy one)

3.3 - Marinette is seeing double

3.4 - Virals! Alya gets her first fused loop (Alya also hates Chloe)

3.5 - A game of how many times I can replace the pronoun she with Marinette

3.5 - Now you have to check to see if there were actually two…

3.6 - Alya, your fangirl is showing


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, sorry this took a while. I don't intend to make** **excuses** **and I am hoping to have a little more time to work on this. Also, If anyone out there has prompts or want to write one of these themselves I can put it in if you can send it to me (** **preferably** **not** **through** **the comments). Anyway, enjoy whatever insanity** **happened** **this time.**

4.1

* * *

"Hey!" Alya walked up to Marinette and Adrien as they were wandering through the hall.

"Hey Alya." Adrien waved to the girl and Marinette followed suit.

"Look the losers." Chloe had decided to pester them, without Sabrina surprisingly enough.

"Whatever rich brat." Alya glared at the blond, a new hatred for whatever reason, apparent.

"Can we all please be civil?"

"Adrikins." Chloe's sickeningly sweet tone made the three of them shudder. "I love you but this little girl needs to be taught a lesson." Alya growled, literally growled.

"Chloe." Adrien just sounded annoyed by the blonds attitude. Instead of listening to the boy she cocked her head, a black and red suit covering her body. In moments Anti-Bug stood where Chloe had been moments ago.

With speed usually reserved for ladybug she lunged at Alya. The girl, in turn, caught the blonde's arm and sent her into the wall, demolishing it.

A good half an hour later, most if not all the school was destroyed. That was after both Ladybug and a force wielding Chat Noir joined the fight. All of them had cut and bruises, torn suits and clothes. To say they had screwed up the loop was an understatement.

Everyone knew Ladybug was Marinette (which lead to Chloe destroying the gym), same went for Chat Noir and Adrien, Alya had gone full wolf on the blond girl (primal was an understatement), and Chloe was just angry at everything and everyone.

"That went well." Chat noted from within the rubble of what was once their school.

"Really Chat?" Ladybug deadpanned, glaring at her partner.

At least it was only this loop, it was not permanently damaged. Now the trick was going to be getting out of the mess they created.

4.2

* * *

"Do you know how much trouble you caused me!" Kirsten (their admin) hollered at the four teens. "I'm not even sure how you did it, nearly crashing the loop? You very well could have crashed the loops permanently!" She was yelling at them for their stunt in the previous loop. "It spent me days to fix all of the problems! You could have caused a ripple that would have destroyed both your loop and possibly many others! It would have been catastrophic!"

Adrien chose to snicker at the 'pun'.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY DO YOU? I DID NOT TAKE ON THIS LOOP JUST SO SOME TEENS COULD SCREW IT UP! I HAVE BEEN SURPRISINGLY PATIENT WITH ALL OF YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!" The four teens just nodded their heads, fear almost tangible in the air. "I expect you to never do that again, clear."

"Y-yes."

"Definitely."

"O-ok ok."

"Please don't kill me."

With that Kirsten strode off, mumbling under her breath. It was probably best they did not hear what she said.

4.3

* * *

Chat Noir had to admit that this was his favorite loop yet. Really it had to do with his mother. She was alive, she was there with him while he grew up.

He should have known it was all an illusion.

He should have known it was Hawkmoth.

He should have known it was because, for the first time, they had lost.

Ladybug was fighting the monsters. The akumas that roamed the streets, the ones that murdered ruthlessly.

This was the darkest loop she had ever been through.

She hated every moment of pain and darkness that existed.

All she wanted was her Chat back.

They were not friends, they did not like each other in any sense of the word. Unfortunately with both Chat Noir and Ladybug missing Alya and Chloe had to find a way to survive. That means of survival was each other. At least neither of them had any qualms about causing the akuma things on the streets a bit of bodily harm.

4.4

* * *

In case you were wondering who their godly parents were if they were demigods,

Marinette is the daughter of Tyche

Adrien is the son of Aphrodite

Chloe is also a daughter of Aphrodite

And,

Alya is a daughter of Athena

Just in case you were wondering.

4.5

* * *

"Where is my…?" Marinette looked around. It had been the first loop in a while that things seemed normal. Actually it was completely normal, no miraculeses or anything.

"Where the hell is my cookie?" Her stone was missing a cookie just adjacent to the center. Adrien, who was in the vicinity just looked at her innocently. Marinette sighed and put another ball of dough on the stone.

She could have sworn she heard feminine laughter in the other room.

4.6

"So are you two officially dating yet?" The question was meant to be innocent, or at least, Alya would have sworn that afterword.

"I- Me- Adrien- eep!" Marinette squeaked when the question was posed.

"Well." The boy in question rubbed the back of his neck. "We could try it, for a couple loops maybe." Marinette squeaked again.

"Girl you are Ladybug and yet still get so flustered. I will never understand." Alya walked away from the pair and down the hallway. She winked at Chloe when she walked by.

"You owe me that money Bourgeois!" She hollered to the blond haired girl. Chloe snorted and went back to her phone.

4.7

* * *

"So, we both going to die now?"

"Well, I don't really know. Maybe?" Marinette and Adrien had ended up in the roles of Romeo and Juliet. Why? Neither knew.

"I mean we could be smarter."

"But what's the fun in that?" Adrien grinned in a way that was usually reserved for Chat.

"Leave me out of this!" His kwami jumped up and flew out the window.

"I should uh, probably make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" Tikki dashed out the window after Plagg.

"So." Adrien turned his attention back to Marinette with a wink. She just about pushed him out the window after the kwamis.

4.8

* * *

"Oh you can't be serious!" Chloe exclaimed with her signature eye roll. That got a laugh from Alya.

"You know i'm right!" Alya exclaimed giving the blond a crooked smile.

"Nothing that can be proved." Chloe deadpanned to the reporter. All she got in response was a wink.

"Now just for the world to know!" Alya walked off into the crowd as Chloe tried (unsuccessfully of course) to follow the reporter.

4.9

* * *

Chloe, well, she just couldn't help herself. This was probably her dream come true (not that she would tell anyone). She assumed that it was because she had loved to read (once again no one knew), particularly after her mother… left. It, it just helped her get through the rough time. Now, well now she was living in one of those worlds she had desperately wanted to visit.

Honestly, while she was a child she loved the Harry Potter book series, she loved the magic and unconditional friendship. For a while that is all she ever dreamed about.

Then suddenly, there she was, right in the middle of Hogwarts, sporting a Slytherin robe. Currently she was dashing down the hallway, hoping not to be late to another class. Oh well, this was still probably the best thing that had happened to her in a while.

* * *

4.1 - Everybody fights (and nobody wins)

4.2 - Look at those teens, always causing some kind of trouble

4.3 - Evil apocalyptic future, I love those stories! Them… not so much

4.4 - There will always be a place for the Percy Jackson books in here, not the movies though

4.5 - I WANT MY COOKIE BACK!

4.6 - An attempt to solve the love square (I was ok at geometry)

4.7 - They both die, the end, true love, blah blah blah

4.8 - Still not sure what that conversation was quite about

4.9 - Chloe is officially a fangirl, now she can join the club


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly I would like to say sorry for the absurdly long wait, unfortunately I have been busy and unmotivated. Secondly I would like to ask and see if any of you would like to submit either sections or prompts that I can put in the chapter or use. It will help me get chapters out faster or just maybe have some motivation. Lastly I am going to take a poll on what character to introduce in the upcoming chapters, so who do you want awake for shenanigans? Anyway, have another chapter of this thing.**

5.1

This was… not her intention. Chloe, to put it simply, had screwed up and she did not admit that often. Somehow in an argument with Sabrina (which was happening more often as loops went on) she had blacked out. It was the same thing that had happened with Antibug the first time. When she came to everything was in shambles. She was standing in the ruins of her father's hotel, the rest of the city reduced to rubble around her. There was no one else around but… she had a good idea what happened to them.

"Ugh, what happened?" A voice came from behind her along with shifting dust. Chloe turned around and came face to face with a very familiar set of purple eyes.

"Lady Wifi?"

"What?" Lady Wifi sounded confused before recognising the girl in front of her. "Antibug?"

"No, definitely not." But she had already seen the black and red gloves on her hands. Realization passed between the two. They both stood there for a few minutes.

"Ne-never tell Mari or Adrien."

5.2

"Again! Again!" Manon grinned up at Marinette. The two had been playing some silly game or another while waiting for Nada to pick the younger girl up. She got up to grab some of the dolls on her shelf, and when she looked at Manon again she was staring at the trap door above her room. Marinette followed her gaze to see a very familiar black cat peeking in.

"Sorry princess," he said quickly glancing at Manon, "I thought you weren't busy." He climbed down the ladder to her room before standing there sheepishly.

"It was on a moments notice, you couldn't have known."

"Marinette? Manon?" Sabine's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Yes Mom?" Mari replied, sounding a little rushed.

"Nada is here."

"Coming." She began gathering up Manon's stuff that was littered around her room. She then gave the backpack to Manon as they descended to meet Nada.

"Thanks again Marinette!" The two waved before walking out the door. Mari then dashed back up into her bedroom where she was immediately caught by Chat and pulled into a kiss.

"Welcome back M'lady." She giggled, her face heating up. He grins in response though jerks his head away when he hears a noise coming from his staff.

"What is it?"

"Akuma attack, shall we bugaboo?" Marinette rolled her eyes in response before transforming herself.

"Come on Kitty chat."

"Coming M'lady."

5.3

So far this was either the best or the worst loop he had done. Of course that could be disputed as Adrien was currently running away from a man in a silver mask.

If he were to do the cliche thing he would back up and state how in this loop he ended up at this place called the magisterium and how he became a chaos magician. Instead he was more worried about what could happen if he was caught.

"You did it this time kid." Plagg said to him rather impassively from his pocket.

"Shhh." Adrien warns, pushing the kwami back into his pocket. He ducks bechind a tree then allows the small cat to come out.

"Come on kid, dying would not be great for you or me." Adrien shakes his head and sighes.

"Claws out," he whispers, becoming his alter ego in seconds. He feels the miraculous power as well as the added power of chaos. Feeling good he turns around to face his attacker… only to find a massive army of chaos ridden.

"That was pretty dumb." Marionette is standing next to his bed in the infirmary. She is giving adrien a skeptical look typically only reserved for Ladybug.

"I won though."

"Uh, huh. And how would it have been if you were consumed by chaos?"

"Pretty bad?"

"Yes Adrien it would have been 'pretty bad'." He grins up at her and she just can't help but grin back, even though she is supposed to be mad at him. She then kisses Adrien on the forehead, "Be more careful, please?"

"Ok m'lady, I will. For you."

5.4

Adrien watched as the mass of butterflies came toward him carrying a man. The butterflies in question were oddly white, seemingly harmless. He knew better of the man controlling them. It took a few loops but after they had set on finding Hawkmoth's identity, and with Alya's help, they had. Adrien could not help but be disappointed when he found out. He always knew his father was not the best person, he just thought that he was better than the masked monster approaching.

Marionette stood next to him gripping his hand tightly, as if she was trying to protect him. Next to her was Chloe and Alya, awkwardly standing together as if forced. This was the first time his father had ever confronted him like this in the loops. They had considered the possibility that he was also awake but never taken it seriously.

"Join me." Hawkmoth focused his attention on his son, ignoring the other three. Adrien stepped back, debating his loyalty to both his friends and family.

It was a split second decision, though he did not doubt it when it was made. He turned his back on his father and walked back to his friends. They were more his family than his father ever was.

5.5

It was… surprisingly quiet. Or at least nothing was happening. The calm parisian night was a nice relief from the busy days filled with non-stop akumas. Hawkmoth had finally caught on and was trying to make their life a living hell. Even Chloe and Alya had been using their akumatized forms to help them fight the villains.

Yet at the end of the night it was peaceful for the two heroes to sit under the stars, looking out over the city. It was quiet as the two snuggled together, caring for nothing else.

5.6

It was very likely in her best interest to have stayed out of it. However, being Chloe Bourgeois, she just had to help. It was not like she had known Hawkmoths identity. Well, she probably should have since Alya had told her in a previous loop. Honestly she thought that Alya was trying to mess with her (that brat always does when she can).

Yet somehow the man she thought she knew (he was Adrien's father after all) was actually someone entirely different. Chloe knew something was off when the great Gabriel Agreste asked for her help. Now he had her locked up, used as bait for Ladybug and Chat Noir. She should have been flattered that she was his choice as hostage but instead she just had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

So she waited, and waited, and then waited some more. No one came for her, not Ladybug and not Chat Noir. She should have known better for Ladybug, Marinette hated her especially since Chloe now knew about her rivals other life. But she held hope for Adrien, they were best friends and she thought he would at least try to save her. He never came either, maybe to teach her a lesson. With all she had done she probably deserved it. Well _perhaps_ she deserved it, she was still the mayor's daughter and was mostly an angel. Though at some point even her conviction of that began to wane.

A week had gone by, the only reason she knew was due to Hawkmoth (Mr. Agreste, ugh) ranting about how they were supposed to show up by now. She could have sworn it had already been over a month (her sense of time was nearly as horrible as her personality). Without warning Chloe was yanked up to the bars of the cage by the masked man. He yelled at her, demanding to know what was taking so long. He then turned to blaming her before throwing her back into the cage.

Hawkmoth stalked out of the room, letting the door slam shut behind him. Chloe felt something wet drip down her cheek. She was crying, she the great Chloe Bourgeois. . . Wait. She leaned her head back against the bars. Tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks and her chest was heaving. These weren't even the fake crocodile tears she had perfected, they were as genuine as could be. Sure everything would be back to normal when the loop reset but something about being abandoned made it all the worse.

The door swung open slowly, creaking just enough to catch her attention. She expected it to be Natalie, Gabriels assistant. Instead she was met with purple eyes that looked surprised. Chloe whispered the girls name, her voice hoarse from screaming and demands to be let go. Alya simply put a finger over her lips, telling Chloe to stay quiet. Chloe nodded, not even caring that the other girl saw her in this state.

Five minutes later Hawkmoth entered the room again, only to find it empty. The door looked as if it were ripped off the hinges but nothing in the room was touched. He raced to his computer to check the security cameras but nothing was there. It was as if one moment she was there and the next she was just gone. He cursed, he would get them the next time around. After all, they had until the end of time to play this game.

5.7

The "real world" was different than anything the would have thought to expect. The four teens found themselves in what was considered the break loop, a place that had no magic or superpowers. It was, for lack of a better word, normal. So for once they all just lived a normal life. They all went the same schools and graduated. Each then went into their own profession, Chloe into business, Alya into journaling, Marinette into designing, and Adrien into acting (he was done with modeling). They then were able to set up stable lives and generally not worry about much of anything for the rest of the loop.

5.8

For as much as Marinette hated Hawkmoth at least the evil they knew was better than one they didn't. Instead they were facing off against some villian that looked vaguely familiar.

"Chat, some help" she dodged another incoming car by flipping up on the roof of a nearby roof. To make matters worse it was only her and Chat in this loop, making it much harder to fight off the villain. Instead she got some superhero hating wacko and was that Chat dangling in mid-air? She really wished this loop would end already.

5.9

There were few people that she was so desperate to meet. After knowing about the loops, and who she could meet the idea had seeded in her mind. Supergirl was one of her idols, and after meeting the flash she knew it was a possibility. So ending up in National city was a dream come true for Alya. Even being saved by her was amazing. Sure she knew superheroes, her best friends were heroes but something about Supergirl was different.

So there Alya stood in shock and awe as her idol saved her from falling rubble. Moments later she was away from the incident.

"What were you doing? That was dangerous!"

"I would have been fine."

"You could have died!" This is not how she pictured their first encounter.

"Aw come on, I'll just come back in the next loop!" Alya only got a confused look before Supergirl flew away.

5.1 - Akumaception, or someone gets mad and breaks everything

5.2 - Fluff and babysitting (not literal babysitting though)

5.3 - So those books are pretty good and Adrien being a chaos magician seems applicable, and plagg of course

5.4 - Who hates Hawkmoth? We hate Hawkmoth!

5.5 - Butterfly man hates bug girl and pun god

5.6 - Chloe may be getting a redemption arc, a love interest, and maybe some permanent trama

5.7 - A layover loop set in the real world with no magic or something

5.8 - Some villian that is now nameless and vengenceless, fun times

5.9 - Supergirl! Who is pretty great and Alya agrees


End file.
